The Saga of Flame
by Kaerru
Summary: Jayhawk-an organization made with the purpose of killing every Fomor in Erinn. It's under Emain Macha's lake, and also top secret, so shh! Read for more, it's a comedy w/ romance and fighting and mystery. AND ONLY I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. Be afraid.
1. Chapter 1

She walked through the gateway to the boss room, everything behind her an inferno. There were screams as the fomors and monsters behind her died in the blaze. She looked sad, as she didn't enjoy killing, but most in that room were evil..they were bad…

_And they were human. Some of them. Demons, working for the dark. For Cichol. And him, she had to end._

She straightened up, ready to face the future. For this was the first of many…

**-boy-**

_I'm going to die._

When a mysterious girl walks into a gathering of fomors, with Cichol himself there, you figure she'll be the one dying. And they leapt upon her in heaps to protect their god. They were blasted away by walls of fire, that got bigger everytime…she escaped without a scratch. She left many of her own race to die in this hole, in this meeting he never wanted to go to…

_I am NOT gonna die today._ he decided, and struggled out from under the rubble. He climbed to the top, holding his side, which had been slashed by a frenzied bear when the blaze started.

Eventually, he climbed to the top, and ran towards the girl-a white speck, reaching for the statue that would teleport her out. Closer..closer…

**-girl-**

Her hand jerked back from the winged goddess of stone at the sound of jagged breath. Looking back into the room she just came from, the fire was dying down, and a black figure, holding its side, was limping towards her.

"I…will…stop…you….." the boy gasped, leaning against the granite doorframe.

The girl laughed. "I enjoy your determination."

"You…left..them."

Her face hardened. "I had no choice. All who serve the shadow need to die."

"Even if…I'm no older…than you?"

Her mouth was a set line now, getting angry. "Yes. It was your decision…I'm sorry."

The boy almost smiled. Her mind could be changed now, she may save him!

"Just help…one….Just help…..me..." he said, and held out his free hand.

The girl scoffed. They were so different, her and him! She had light skin, him dark; her white hair was cut short, while his was long, black, and scruffy; her eyes were yellow and his purple, even! They may both be 15, but that seemed to be the only common thing!

And yet…

**-the past, boy-**

_He blinked in the sudden brightness. When his eyes adjusted, he realized he was in the room where he learned all his magic-the upstairs of a stone building in Tara. This place was like home for him, for he had had all his best times here, learning to use his gift of flame. His gift…_

_ Master came into the room. He was a little old man, always wearing orange robes, with a green piece of string to tie back his long, grey hair. _

_ He looked tired, and old. His voice was low and gravelly. He tried to smile, but the boy had lived with him long enough to know bad news was coming…_

_ "I'm sorry, Kye, but you are in serious trouble."_

_ "Why, Master? I haven't broken anything…" This was a lie, Kye had just incinerated a pot, and was trying to sweep the ashes behind a shelf with his foot._

_ Master smiled wanly. "I know what you're doing, Kye."_

_ "Oh, I'm so sorry Master! I didn't mean to break it, I can work for another one! Was it very important?"_

_ He frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about. I meant how you are dabbling in the dark arts."_

_ "What? Never! I have been very careful-"_

_ "Your reply was too quick, Kye."_

_Master's face was like a rock. "Get out."_

_ "M-Master?"_

_ "I have had many students, and some sat by the fire too long. Their heads filled with the smoke, and they turned towards the shadows in their hearts. It is as plain as soot in the snow."_

"_Stop speaking in riddles, Master! I swear, I practice nothing except what I have been told!"_

"_I swore to myself if I saw anyone going bad, I would stop teaching them. Get out."_

_Kye fell to his knees, pleading. "Master, no! No, please! I want to stay!"_

"_Get out." _

"_Master…No please!…no…" Everything faded to darkness as young Kye began to cry._

**-what will happen, boy-**

_Since then, he had trained, in exactly what his Master had forbid him. It was his private revenge, his drive. _

_Kye became self-centered and selfish. He toiled on his own, but if he came across anyone of knowledge, he would learn all he could from them and promptly leave. Kye had broken many hearts of would-be friends, teacher, lovers…and he didn't care. He was as rock-like and hard-hearted as Master had been on that day._

_When a fellow wizard asked him to come to a meeting, he came, not knowing it was for those who were truly evil. Cichol appeared, and began to say something, when that girl-that stupid girl!-came in and wrecked everything!_

_He could have learned so much from those there…._

**-future, together-**

"But no…."

The girl looked over at Kye, who was lying in a bed at Dilys's. Kye wore white, hospital-looking shorts and nothing else. She was told the scars on his left side would never fade.

Museika was getting tired of sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for this mysterious boy to wake up, so she poked his arm.

"Mhm…gerroff." he muttered, and rolled over and off the bed.

Museika, laughing, helped him up.

"Well, I'm up now." he said grumpily. "And you are?"

"I'm Museika. Who are you?"

"Kye Wyvernspur. What, don't you have a last name?"

"No. I don't. Why were you in that meeting?"

"I got dragged into it by an acquaintance." _She doesn't have to know anything about me._

"Sorry I killed them then." Museika smirked. _I don't like him. I don't like him at all. Best tell him, then…_

"No matter, no good friend-"

"Sorry to cut you off, but there's some urgent news."

_Oooh. No manners, even. She's not bad…_ "What?"

Museika held up her left wrist. There was a metal shackle on it, with no keyhole or seam. There was a silver rope that went down it. Kye's eyes followed it to…

His wrist.

"Of course."

**It's me, back again with a story I wrote on a whim. Darker than what I usually do, but here goes! **

**I'll update soon if I get lots of reviews~**

**Incidentally, I don't own Mabinogi. Or the name Kye. I do own Museika, Poala, Eyes, Fyn, and Anoshka though^^ (That's me and all my pets. Ruari server if you want to give me money!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So…before I forget, my character is not really named Museika. It's Tomohawk, still on Ruari. Gimme stuff^^**

-**boy, together-**

"I'm a sort of…police agent. And I have to take you in for questioning," Museika explained.

_What happened to helping me? _Kye sighed. "Fine." _I'll just tell fragments of the truth. Not lying…_

Museika continued, "Our questioner can read minds. If you were really just dragged into it, we'll let you go. If not…" she trailed off threateningly.

Kye's face drooped, making Museika grin. "Got something to hide? He-who-doesn't-care-for-his-friends-when-they-die?"

"I said they weren't a good friend! I used the word 'acquaintance,' meaning-"

"Bet you don't know what it means! Let's get going, we're ticking Dilys off with our loitering."

_I know someone who's ticking me off…_

-**together-**

Museika had called out her white ostrich, Poala, and they rode now towards Dunbarton.

Kye had found the ride uncomfortable since he had to hang onto Museika's waist so as not to fall off.

Museika didn't enjoy it either, for Poala might trip over the cord, so she had to hold it up high, as if declaring "I got him!"

"Tell me your headquarters aren't in the next town," Kye pleaded. This was the worst place to go to, for it held many friends of his-and enemies.

"My headquarters aren't in Dunbarton." Museika replied, looking at him strangely. This was her favorite town, why didn't he like it?

Kye went phew.

"We're still stopping, though." she continued. "I'm supposed to pick up some supplies from Eavan."

Kye wished to take back his phew. _If I argue, she'll be suspicious. Maybe I can borrow her robe…_

Museika wore grey alchemist shoes and a white slender robe, as those who are rich and strong tend to do. Kye had eye-catching orange and black Lemenia's Holy Moon Armor, with steel boots.

Kye had no choice but to ask. "Um, hey…can I borrow your robe?"

"What? Why?"

"I have um…enemies here…and such…."

"No." Museika decided, grinning. "Enemies who don't like you? Who know about you? Who I can use to learn about you?"

"You said you'd help me." Kye said, clutching her shoulder like a lost little boy.

Museika turned to see large puppy eyes. "That is really creepy. I'll lend you my robe, but only if you never do that again."

"Okay." Kye grinned, as Poala stopped just outside the gates of the city. Museika knew the rope was enchanted so certain things could go through it, such as clothing, which was useful.

She pulled the robe over her head to reveal a Terk's Tank Top and Shorts, with the top and shorts white and the middle blue, with a black belt.

Kye put the robe on and noticed it was freezing inside.

"Hey, are you cold?" he asked Museika.

_Oh, shoot!_ she thought, and replied angrily, "No. I'm fine."

"'Cause this robe feels-"

"I get it. Now shut it. I um..put an enchant on it so it's cold inside when it's hot out."

Kye doubted her, but she flicked the reins and they arrived in Dunbarton.

**Ooh…more mystery. **

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm all sweaty and the heat's making me tired…**

**See ya'all next time^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**-together-**

After picking up the supplies from Eavan, Kye and Museika rode, again in silence, to Emain Macha.

She unsummoned Poala at the gates and they walked to the square, where people stared at the convict and his capturer.

_Greaaat. Now the Emain Machans don't like me either._

Museika pulled him all the way to the forest near the moon gate, then sat near the edge of the lake.

"….Why are we here?" Kye asked, after they had waited for quite a bit.

"Here, on Erinn? 'Cause-"

Museika broke off her sarcastic reply when a hand, oddly in the shape of a peace sign, emerged from under the water. She then said

"Kitty stalks silent in the moonlight." in a very serious tone. 

A gurgling, yet happy voice replied, "Yup!" and some of the water parted to reveal a dank and moldy stairway, with a young, dark-haired and –skinned boy at the bottom, hand still holding up two fingers.

"Welcome back, Musie!" he said happily, bringing his hand down.

"Hey, Jared! Buuuuddyyyyy!" Museika cried, and rushed to hug him.

"Well that's out of character," Kye muttered as he followed the chatting companions down the slippery stairs.

**- Museika's past –**

_Finally, home!_

Museika's parents died in Rabbie Dungeon when she was very young. They were cocky new recruits to the base, who apparently took one risk too many.

The leader of the organization had found her in the care of Manus, who claimed she had appeared on his doorstep the day before. He recognized her mother's white hair and father's yellow eyes and took her back to base, along with the news of their deaths.

Museika grew up happy, witty, and strong, with a fierce hatred of fomors. She took an interest in fire magic, and trained it to the point where she could make defenses, offenses, blow things up, and eat pocky, all at the same time.

One day she decided to go and fight the very fomor that killed her parents-the mysterious boss of Rabbie Dungeon.

She went missing for a week. She'd used the same special, hard-to-get pass that her parents had, so no one could go in after her.

She came out...changed. Her skin was stone cold to the touch, and she no longer needed food or drink. As Museika explained, "Sunlight and sleep are all flowers require, so why not me?"

Even with her new demeanor, Museika managed to make friends, and keep her old ones. Riikaru had been her friend since they first met, although Rii was 4 years younger, a childhood prodigy with alchemy and the sword, and the afore-mentioned mind reader.

Poe was the son of the man who found Museika, but she didn't meet him until after her trip to Rabbie. They were assigned several missions together, and ended up good friends. Also, everyone knew he liked her, except her, apparently…

Jared was 10, and the little brother of Poe. (Poe bro was Riikaru's nickname for him.) He was the message boy of the place, so everyone there knew him, and loved his happy-go-lucky, sunshiney character. Jared had no skill in fighting, but could heal like a pro, and he often helped the doctors of this mystery-shrouded association, which I really ought to give a name to.

The name of the organization and the base was Jayhawk. That helps everyone, or at least me.

Anyway, I do believe I've explained nearing everything about Museika, so back to the story.

**-present, Jayhawk base-**

Kye was awed, to say the least. The Emain lake only went down 15 feet of so, the rest was the base. The authorities of the nearby town didn't know anything about it.

"So…what do the people down here do?" he asked, after Jared left to continue his doorkeeping duties.

"Well, we breathe. And speak. And see. Haha, quit glaring, I'm done! The Jayhawk organization was founded by a guild called Jayhawk, which was named after the leader's late mother. They were all about wiping out the fomor menace. The guild got really rich, and eventually built this base, and had tons of other people come. So really we're about killing fomors and helping people and stuff."

_Hmm, _Kye thought. _Maybe I could learn something from an ancient secret base…_

"And this mindreading-interrogation thing. If I'm not guilty, can I leave?"

"Oh, I think you'll be guilty. And here we are~" Museika dramatically threw open the door to a small room, with a small wood table and two empty chairs in it. Kye sat in the one farthest from the door, and looked at the door, waiting for the mysterious mindreader.

Museika, thinking he was planning something, leapt in front of the door. "Nuh-uh. No escaping."

"Didn't think of it." Kye frowned.

"Yes you did."

The voice came from a little girl who walked in. She was small, maybe 11, and had big green eyes and short, bobbed hair that was bright orange. She wore black buckle boots and a black robe, with a huge sword in a black sheath on her back. She carried a clipboard.

"Rii-chan!" Museika grinned, fuzzling the kid's hair.

"'Sup, Muse."

"Let's go kill stuuuuff!" "Muse" said, maybe just **acting** stupid…?

In a solemn voice, the goth child replied; "I have to work, Musie. Maybe later."

"Aww." She said, shut the door, and leaned on the outside. Apparently the magic cord went through wood, too.

"Alright. I have to go play with my friend, so let's do this quickly."

_Whoa. Tough kid, if fighting evil is play._

"Hmm. Ah see…you're pretty dang guilty, Kye."

"What? I-In that time, you read my mind?"

"I'm a professional." the kid wonder answered, then got up and went to the door. "Your master would be ashamed of what you've done. But it's not too late…" she finished cryptically, then left.

"See? Guilty." Museika said.

"Oh? Back to your normal, sarcastic self, Musie?"

She glared, grabbed his arm(_her skin's still freezing_), and hauled him to her room. The walls and floor were grey cement. There was a twin bed with thick, white sheets, and a closet for clothes. There was another door that she chucked him through that led to a small bathroom.

"You stink. Shower." Museika commanded, and shut the door.

**-Lyra-chan!-**

**So yeah, it's actually the author. I feel like a god, visiting my little world^^**

**Anyway, I apparently made some deal where if M-chan updated, I had to update…so here it is. At 10:30 at night.**

**See you all soon…I hope. M-chan, I will see you tomorrow. Bring me gifts! Gifts of not much price, because you are going to receive crappy party favors! And also I made the 3 key on my board fall off! SOMEONE HELP I CAN'T TYPE 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Museika, Kye's in da shower-**

_I really ought to apologize_, Museika thought. He didn't really stink, and taking off all that armor would be a challenge. But Musie was her special nickname from her parents! Only her bestest friends could use it!

She had no choice but to sit here, the chain wasn't long enough for her to go anywhere. Museika sighed, bored.

Just then, a knock came from the door! …the door that she couldn't reach from here!

"Kye! You still wearing anything?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"I need to answer the door! C'mon out!"

"Wait but-"

Museika pulled open the bathroom door and tromped over to the other door, pulling a shirtless Kye behind. Behind the door was-

"Poe! Dang, I thought it was gonna be someone important."

"Oy!" Poe replied. Everything about him was dark- black eyes; blue-black, wolf cut hair; and dark skin. He peered curiously at Kye and exclaimed "What's going on in here?"

"I needed to answer the door, he was in the shower." Museika explained, turned around, and blushed. "…when you say you're wearing something, I assume it's more than that." she glared at Kye and walked back a bit so the chain had enough slack for him to leave.

"Sorry you had to see that Poe," Museika continued.

"It's more of a problem for you than for me!" he cracked. At a lack of smiling from Musie, he continued "Do you know what happened to his side?"

They sat down next to bathroom door and Museika explained the whole story so far, which we, as readers, don't need to repeat.

**-Kye-**

Kye figured that if you get the enemy to blush, you've won. The question being, of course- what did he win?

He finished showering, and looked around for his prize. There was no window to escape through. Maybe something simpler…

"Museika! Can I have some clean clothes?" Kye had made this armor himself, with magic. It was made of tin, and kinda sucked when it came to protecting him. He couldn't move very quickly in it, so clothes would probably help him more.

"What boy cares about clothes?" Museika replied, but then relented. "Here, I'll chuck some in."

_Of course she owns some boy's clothes,_ Kye snickered, but stopped when a white and black boy's noob suit came.

"Come on! This is for losers!" Kye cried.

"And so I repeat, what kind of boy cares about clothes? The loser kind. C'mon, we're going to get this stupid chain off."

Kye put on the noob clothing. He'd do anything to get the chain off, learn what he could, and escape this hole.

**-lotsa people at once-**

Museika and Kye were grinning as they approached a gigantic door. The leader, Grey, held council back there, and was currently reviewing Riikaru's assessment of Kye.

"And so you see, sir, that Kye has been bad. But I believe that if he can confront his master about what happened, he will become a valuable Jayhawk member."

"Thank you, Riikaru. Your opinion has been noted. Now, what was his master's name?"

"Y-you saw that day?"

Kye had come just in time to hear the leader's final judgment. "We're going to go find my master?"

Riikaru butted into the silence that followed, having read Kye's mind. "No! You may not kill him! He was only doing what he thought was right!"

"But he was wrong! I wasn't practicing dark anything!" Kye roared. Recalling the innocent days with Master hurt.

"You do now. That makes you worse than ever! You could've gone happily on your way! Why didn't you?" _There was a three-month blank after he got kicked out. I couldn't see it at all…_

"I…..I don't know." _He left Master's house. And then nothing, until he woke up in Dunbarton, wearing different clothes, with purple eyes, and evil on his mind._

Riikaru read him, and whispered to Grey, who shortly announced, "Museika. You have a new mission."

"Yes sir?"

"You and Poe will find Kye's master. Then the two of you will look for what caused Kye's memory gap."

"…yessir. May we have a night's rest?"

"Of course. Find Poe and alert him first. Kye, come here."

Grey took out a shiny key, and unlocked the cuffs. Museika, rubbing her wrist, stalked off to the mess hall.

**-Kye-**

Kye sat at the edge of a table in the cafeteria. Next to him was Musie, and next to her was Riikaru. Across from Kye sat Jared, who was next to Poe. Everyone except Museika was eating burritos. Because Museika didn't need to eat, and burritos are delicious.

"So yeah, that's our mission, Poe. Find the master, find Kye's memories, come home and sleep. Shouldn't take long." Museika said, then turned to Kye. "What's your master's name?"

"Oaked," he replied. "Birched is his brother."

Riikaru laughed. "Is there a Yewed in the family? Pined? Ginkoed?"

Everyone else cracked up, but Kye was silent. Laughing with the enemy would be bad as well...

_Maybe they aren't the enemy. They wish to help me find Master and my memories, which is what I want to do. No one seems to care that I know dark magic, and if I stick with them after we're done, I can learn from the Jayhawk members._

Riikaru smiled into her tray. It was working!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaerru: I'm working on another Mabinogi story, so sorry for the length between updates! I own nothing, etc, let's go!**

**-Musieka-**

After an awkward night of sleeping in the same bed as Kye, the trio went off in search of Kye's master, Oaked.

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

"Shut up!"

"Because because because because, because of the wonderful things he does!"

"You don't even know how it goes!"

Museika laughed at Poe's comments, it was true. The sky was clear, the wind was blowing, and she was off on an adventure with one of her best friends!

"It's not even funny, Musie."

Oh yeah. And that kid.

"Kyyyye. Be quiet, this whole journey is for you. And you're on MY ostrich."

Kye hmphed. "You're going the wrong way."

"You always get lost in Emain, Muse."

"I know! Couldn't they have thought of me when they were building the headquarters?" Museika stopped Poala, looked at her map, and turned around.

**-Kye-**

After much more of that mucking about, the three arrived in Tara. Hungry dogs and cats instantly set upon them, mewling and whimpering for food.

"Geez. I love the jousting here, but the strays are just outrageous!" Museika muttered. Poe hopped off Poala and led her to a horse-tying thing, tied the reins to it, and helped Museika down, offering no help to Poe.

_He's just lovely. So kind to Museika, and no one else…oh! Someone has a crush! _Kye snickered, and Museika's head whipped around. "That giggling is worse than the puppy eyes! Please, never again!"

"Yes, Kye. Please, never again…come to this town! You were BANISHED!"

Several guards in snazzy uniforms jumped out and grabbed the trio. "We're escorting you to the palace. Guards, forward march!"

_Oh yeah…forgot about that …_

**Kaerru: Hey ho! I realized if we just went and found Oaked, this would be over too soon, so yeah. Kye got banished! For what exactly…that's for me to know and you to find out when I finally post chapter six!**

**Also to Beastyx-get better soon! You better read this chapter TODAY slowpoke, or this nice thing is redundant!**

**Ahem…in other news! My best friend Lonely Little Sparrow-chan is writing a parody to this from Riikaru's view! It's called Paradox. Go read it! NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Museika-**

"Get off! Geez, Kye, what'd you do this time?"

"This time? As if I'd done something bad before!"

"…I'm sure you have! Little bugger…"

Poe was silent. They were being dragged, by guards, to Tara Rath Castle. He had to think of a way out...

The trip to the castle from near the jousting arena wasn't far. The companions were brought to a cold stone room and locked into chairs. "So you won't attack the captain," a guard explained. Then they left.

"Wonder who their captain is…" Poe pondered aloud.

"That would be me."

A human girl walked in, and smiled. She wore a baggy black shirt that said "CAPTAIN," and tight khakis. A crossbow hung on her back, hidden by her blonde hair.

Kye stared. "Crysallia…? You're Captain of the Guard?"

Crysallia leaned onto Kye. "Yes, darling. Beating you out of town earned me it!"

Kye grimaced. "I only wanted to learn a weapon!"

"You never paid."

"Thieves! Highwaymen! Something!"

Museika butted in. "He gives up. We mean you no harm. Please let us go, we will do our business quickly and leave."

Crysallia seemed to think about it for a moment. "Hmm…"

**-30 minutes later-**

Poe paced the cell stall. "Why didn't you warn us about this?"

"I forgot, honestly! Lots of people don't like me! I never come here anyways, I might run into Master!" Kye spouted.

"Guys. Shut up." Museika said. "At least our stalls are near each other so we can form a plan. Can either of you see the guards?"

Kye stuck his head through a hole in the wall (made by cannon ball). "There's just one, and he's asleep!"

Poe muttered. "We'd never do that in Jayhawk. Wha-Musie!"

Museika had melted some of the cell bars with a flame from her hand. She was now standing in the aisle, working on Kye's and Poe's.

Seconds later, they were all sneaking past the guard. "What an idiot," Poe whispered, which of course, woke him up and made him grab his mace.

"RUN!" Museika yelled, and they pelted through the corridors towards the exit gate.

**-after much running-**

"Ok," panted Kye, "Can we stop now? We're near his house."

"Turn here!' Musie grabbed Kye and thrust the three into an alleyway. A squad of soldiers ran by. She turned and glared at Poe. "I'm not happy with you. How near?"

Kye walked a few steps and touched the handle of a wooden door. "Very near."

Kye opened the door and walked in. Museika moved to follow him, but Poe grabbed her arm. "Let him be on his own."

"He might kill Oaked!" she argued. Poe sighed. Couldn't they ever be alone together? "If we hear anything loud, we can rush right in. Now sit."

They sat against the same wall as the door in silence. Museika listened hard. Poe wondered what to do next…

**-Kye-**

"Hello?"

It was exactly the same as he remembered. No furniture had been moved, the pot he broke had been replaced; maybe a few books had been added to the expansive and untidy shelves, but that was all. "Master! It's Kye!" he yelled. "You here?"

A weak moan came from upstairs. Kye rushed to Oaked's room, passed his own room on the way up, stopped, and turned. It was completely redecorated. Master had replaced him…

The moaning came again, as if to remind Kye someone was here. He stalked into Oaked's room to find him lying in bed, sick.

"Master! You replaced me? After raising me and everything?"

"…Kye…is that really you…?"

Kye glanced around the room, and reached a conclusion. There were pills on a bedside table. The lights were off, the curtains shut. A piece of paper lay at the foot of the bed. At the top, it said "Will."

Master was dying, and quickly too.

"Serves you right!"

"Kye…I was wrong…"

"Damn straight! I was never practicing dark magic! Of course, after you kicked me out, I did. I'm the best now, your stupid spells could never beat mine." Kye smirked.

"You…were never bad, Kye…why…would you do that?"

"Revenge."

"The best revenge…is a life lived well. I believe…I have had my revenge…on you…"

"What'd I do?"

"It was…a metaphor…"

"That's dumb-"

"Let me speak, Kye." Kye stopped, and sat by the bed. _At least he finally admitted he speaks in metaphors…_

"I…am dying." Oaked continued, grandly. "I am over one hundred years old…it is my time. I have…no regrets…only questions…"

"Such as?" he burst out.

"What…have you been doing..? Why…did you not…come back earlier? And why…are your eyes…purple?"

Kye smiled grimly. "I've been learning dark magic, you would've kicked me out again, and I…don't know."

"The only reason I know…for eyes to turn purple…is the Vindictus Magi Curse…"

"And what's that?"

Oaked gasped. "There is…Death behind you…"

Kye turned. He saw nothing. "What's the Vindictus Magi Curse, Master? Come on, hurry!"

"Look it up…you never were good in libraries, too loud…Look at my will when I have passed." Oaked looked up at the alleged apparition. "It's almost time now…I will see my parents again, my elder sister…I hope your life is good…Kye…"

"Master!"

But he was gone. A bony hand touched Kye's shoulder, and a voice came into his mind. DO AS HE SAID.

Kye looked around, but there was still no one there. He shed a tear. He didn't know why, just some sad old man. He may have made him into who he was today, but he was evil, and it was all Mast-Oaked's fault! Kye crawled over to the foot of the bed, and picked up the will.

"Blah blah blah…give this to them, second best bed to her, money to family…"

His eyes reached the bottom of the page, just before Oaked's signature. _Find Kye Wyvernspur, tell him I was wrong, and that he will always be my son. Bring him to his old room and search it._

Kye was really crying now. Stupid Master…he really got him. He placed the will on the body, and slumped over to his old room.

It was completely changed. He had had art everywhere, made by him; books lining the walls, paint and scorch marks everywhere…the new kid had pictures of famous jousters and warriors, some signed. He had an orange bedspread and yellow walls. It was very odd.

Kye began to search the room, then realized they were still outside waiting for him. He dried his tears, then stuck his head out the window. "You guys! Come on in and help me look!"

**Kaerru: Dun dun Duuun. What could it be? Even I don't know!**

**Riikaru: Seriously. Your own story.**

**Kaerru: They kind of…change…stupid Kye! So changey!**

**Riikaru: *facepalm***

**Kaerru: Aarg. Nevermind. Look forward to the first chapter of After Delete! And a Shugo Chara one-shot! But only maybe on the latter. Byes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaerru: Hey ho cherrio! My boyfriend is on here now! He's gonna make Mabinogi fanfics. Little Beasty-chan. Check him out. Or y'know. Don't.**

**Anyways! Story is up! Only a couple more chapters til the end…What happened to Museika in that dungeon? What happened to Kye those three years? And, in the underlying romance most of you never think about, will Poe ever say anything to Museika? I don't really care. He's such a weakling…I mean um! Onto the story!**

**-Master's House, Kye's old room-**

"Like sports much, Kye?" Museika crossed her arms and surveryed the many posters.

"No, whatever moron was here last did. It used to be different…"

"So where's Oaked?" Poe asked, one eyebrow raised.

Kye replied. "He's dead. I didn't kill him, he said he's over a hundred…I caught his last words. I'm in his will, he wants me to search this room for something." Poe still looked suspicious. "He's down the hall! Turnin' grey! Wanna see?" Poe smirked, took the challenge, and stalked out of the room.

Museika watched him go, then grabbed Kye. "You okay? Looks like you cried…"

He shook her off. "I'm fine. Please help me look."

Museika knelt and began peeling up floorboards. _He said please…seeing Oaked definitely helped._

They heard the door open. Poe ran past to fight off the impending guards. "They found us!" There was the sound of a smack, then a small voice yelling "Where's Master?" Poe grabbed at the kid. He had long, wispy hair, green eyes, and freckles. He was pretty tan and wiry, and kept eluding Poe's grasp. He pounded up the stairs, past a staring Kye and Museika, and into Oaked's room.

"MASTER!" The kid cried. Kye sighed, headed towards the room, and looked back. "Keep searching, you guys."

**-The Kid-**

He sat crying next to Master's graying body until a hand touched his shoulder. He grabbed it with a hold that, if he'd been older, would have broken it. Kye felt almost nothing, and knelt to hold the kid. He was small, too small to be human…an elf?

"Hey there. I know how you feel." The kid looked up at Kye. "How could you ever know? You're a burglar! Why're you crying?"

Kye had started again. He explained, in a trembling voice. "I was his student, many years ago…he kicked me out, thought I was using black magic…I started doing just that after he kicked me out…revenge, y'know. I got captured by this girl…she brought me here, so I could make up with him, but he died before I could…"

The kid stopped glaring. "Were you with him when he went out? I don't want him to have been alone…"

Kye wiped both of their tears. "Of course I was with him. You're a good kid, to think like that. What's your name?"

"Knight. I'm a half-elf, before you ask." A crash came from next door. "What're your friends doing in my room?"

"I was in Master's will, he wanted me to search your room for something." More crashes came, then a holler. "Let's go, I'm kinda worried…"

-Kye'/Knight's room-

The floor was completely torn up. The posters had been carefully lain on the bed, then the walls had been knocked in.

"You guys had a crowbar?" yelled Kye. "You're nuts! This is my-his room!"

"Yeah!" Knight squeaked. His voice was that of a 6-year-old, but he's actually 8. He was also being carried by Kye. _Master's kids have to protect each other_, Kye had decided. And frail little Knight was very protectable.

Museika emerged from a cloud of dust. "We figured he wouldn't need it anymore, since he'll have to go somewhere else…we found the treasure, by the way. Why are you carrying him?"

Three things were said at once.

Kye-"Treasure?"

Museika-"'Cause he's a cute lil half-elf?"

And Knight-"Put me down, Kye. Right now."

**-so anyways-**

The treasure was actually out the window. Once they had knocked out the wall that led into the alley ("Accidentally, I swear.") Poe had noticed something shiny in the next house over. He'd jumped the gap and found heaps of gold, with a note on the top- "For my sons, Kye and Knight. Please don't fight."

The three searched the house ("Neater this time, or I'll kill you"), found magical money bags, and filled all of them. "Couldn't he have used a bank?" muttered Museika as she carried the nineteenth heaping sack out to the alley.

Eventually, the guards found them. They were easily paid off. It was only slightly illegal, and they brought Poala to the alley to carry bags. Once it was all done, there was only one question.

"Knight. Kye. What are going to do with your half of the money?" The boys looked at eachother. "Poala has to run there, wherever it goes. So try to think nearby."

Knight snapped, or at least tried to. He couldn't yet. "How about Jayhawk!"

Poe and Museika stared at him. "The secret…organization?"

"Yeah! My parents are in it! It's a good cause, right? To fight the Fomor menace!" He was standing by now. "With its proud leader and huge base, they've made a huge mark on the world! But no one knows about them. It's top secret. I'm not supposed to tell, but I had to for the money. I don't know where the base is though…"

"It's in Emain Macha." sighed Museika. "Me and Poe? That's our home." Knight's eyes could not get any bigger. "You're…Jayhawks?" "We are Jayhawks. Poe's dad is Grey, the leader. My parents were new recruits, but they died. So I wholeheartedly agree with your suggestion! Kye, what do you want to do?" Knight made a thump as he sat. "Alright then. Kye?"

Kye looked around. _I am surrounded by friends, asking what I should do with the huge sum of money I just got. Master forgave me. I have this kid to look after, if he sticks around. How did I ever come to this? How could any god be so…kind?_

Kye smiled softly, then bashfully. "Well, it'd be really selfish to keep it after Knight's decision. I'll give it to Jayhawk to…a sort of…joining present? Do they do that nowadays?"

Museika gaped. "You want to join Jayhawk?"

"Sure, no one seems to care how much evil stuff I know. And I think I was going to be forced when I find my memories." _Friends. Finally. People who actually like me, people that I won't ever leave...is this what it feels like? Warm? Smiling? _

"You so weren't!" grinned Museika. "But welcome!"

Poe grimaced. "Yeah…thanks…" _Great. Competition for Musie. She's mine, kid, all mine!_

Knight gaped again. "This is such an awesome day! But Master died…" he sniffed. "So that lowers it. It's an okay day. But…can I join too?"

Museika smiled at him. "That'd be best. You can be with your parents all the time!"

Poe offered a hand. "You were pretty fast when I was trying to grab you. Could be a great archer!" Knight used both of his hands to shake Poe's.

"Alright everyone, let's head back to the base!" Museika cried.

"But Musie…we don't have that kind of room on the ostrich…." moaned Kye.

"She's Poala. And we'll fit."

_She didn't even correct me. I'm so in. I love her-I mean, this. Yeah, all of this._

**Kaerru: I just noticed this all took place in one setting…how creative of me! Ah well. This update came fast~ Blame Beasty-chan for saying I should type more. **

**The thing in the room was originally gonna be a scrapbook full of little Kye, but then what would Knight get? So gold. It makes the world go 'round.**

**I love Knight. So much. I live in a neighborhood with a ton of little kids (like 25) but I never play with them…so he's like my dreams, man. Totally.**

**My main is Likaru, on Ruari server. Give me money or whatever!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaerru: No updates for a MONTH? Geez. No excuses, kay 3? Let's get started.**

**I'm now Kaerru on Ruari…I almost never play anymore though. Oh and I broke up with Beasty-chan, so don't read his story! I got Fable III today! And I might join WoW…lol just sharing my news~ Starto!**

**I don't own that thaang**

They all did, somehow, fit on Poala. Knight had to sit on Museika's lap, and she had to sit on Kye (which he didn't mind at all) and Kye had to sit on Poe (which he minded VERY MUCH), but it worked. Knight happily chattered about his heroic parents all the way to Emain Macha, so the time passed quickly. But something was crashing through the bushes, running parallel to them…something big.

-Riding-

Musie tried to tune out everyone's blither (Poe's complaining and Knight's tales) and think. Kye…what had caused his memory gap? What monsters had the power to do that? Why had he decided to take revenge on Oaked at all? Any normal child would just go home to Mommy. And what was that noise? Museika pulled on Poala's reins to halt her and looked around. They were in Blago Prairie, right next to the entrance to Emain Macha.

"You hear that?" she asked of the two boys. Knight was nodding off, his legendary tales told in incoherent mumbles.

Poe nodded, and Kye looked around. Musie hopped off Poala, and made a fireball in her hand. She tiptoed into the forest.

As soon as she was out of sight, Kye jumped down and started after her, but Poe grabbed his collar. "She can take care of herself."

Ironically, that's when the screaming started. Poe let go of Kye and they both ran full speed into the forest. They halted when they saw the sight, shocked.

Museika was fending off a giant pig. It was about 12 feet long, and six feet tall. Its skin was white, its tusks red with blood. Museika cast a fire wall, glanced at the boys and shouted "Someone get the kids!" There were two giant children tied to the back of the boar with a thick rope. "I can't kill it til they're out of the way! Get 'em off!"

Poe leapt onto the beast and started sawing at the rope with his dagger. Kye rolled his eyes. _Showoff._ "Let me help…" he sighed, pointed, and glared at the pig. It froze, mid-attack. "Oh thank Morrigan!" cried Museika. She was pinned against a tree, and one of the boar's tusks was inches from impaling her.

Kye ran to her and pulled her away from the danger. "You owe me big time." he grinned. She smirked, and kissed him on the cheek. "Now I don't~" she said, and skipped off to burn some rope. Kye stood there shell-shocked. _Was it that obvious? Poe is gonna give me hell for this…_

He sighed, and turned around to see Poe glaring daggers at him. "I'll um…go see if there's more!" Kye exclaimed, and fled to Poala.

Museika watched him go, surprised. Had he not liked that? She saw how he'd blushed the whole way here, with her sitting so close. And what was with Poe? "Hey…you don't need to be so protective. You're one of my best friends, but someday I was gonna meet somebody, and if you push them away I'll never get a date!"

Poe cut faster and faster into the rope. _Can she really be that naive? I can't just out and tell her, but if that's what it takes, maybe I will…just not today. It's um…not the time_.

Museika finished burning through one of the ropes, and scrambled up to grab the giants before they fell. "What is a boar doing with these giant kids?" she wondered aloud.

"Heck, why're there giant kids way out here at all?" Poe answered, showing no sign of his recent thoughts. Museika shrugged. "I'll go get Poala. We're walking the rest of the way, there's no way she can handle six."

"Thank Morrigan," Poe muttered as she walked away.

-Kye-

_Kyaaaaaarg! Sure this was good but Poe is gonna destroy me and does this mean she likes me and am I gonna be around her the rest of my life and have to deal with today or do I have to do something about it and and_ "Hey Kye." Museika meandered up to Poala, and took her reins. "Mind carrying Poe? The giant kids get her the rest of the way." Kye squinted at her as he lifted Knight onto his back. _Does she just do that? Giving away kisses? _"Don't worry, it's not too far," Museika stated, thinking that was what his glare was for. But it continued after… "Um…is there something on my face?" she smiled. "Does that freeze spell wear off eventually?"

"Um-ah, yes. But I could keep it up for a day, at least."

"Oh cool! I'll just go kill it then, we can send some Jayhawks out to get the meat. They'll eat well from that beast!" she thought aloud, grinning as she walked Poala into the forest. The sound of a sharp arrow shot into the heart came a moment later, and Kye let go of the spell as the pig fell. Poe and Museika arrived a moment later, the two kids on Poala's back.

"Let's go!" Musie grinned, and skipped along towards Emain, completely unaware of the silent feud that was born behind her as Kye glared back.

**Kaerru: Well that was a lame update. Again with the single setting…and Poe! COWARD MUCH? At least Kye has the stomach to fight back with you! Do you think you'll still have a chance cuz you knew her longer? I think you be wrong! This is not a giveaway for future chapters, is it?**

**Riikaru: You're yelling at a nonexistent character that you created. And yes it's a giveaway!**

**Kaerru: *facepalm* Oh well…*leaves***

**Riikaru: She could've just pressed backspace…well, I won't do it for her! I'm not the author! Cya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaerru: So it will have been a month tomorrow…does that mean it hasn't been that long since I updated?**

**All Characters: NO!**

**Kye: I've been stuck here glaring at Poe's ugly mug for almost a month!**

**Poe: And I still have zero character development! Fix me!**

**Museika: Why are you guys glaring at each other anyway?**

**Poe:…LET'S START THE STORY NOW!**

**Kye: What a coward. I don't own Mabinogi. Now go.**

**Knight: Also that pig is TOTALLY NOT Nagi from Princess Mononoke. NO WAY. And Kye wasn't carrying Poe, he was carrying sleeping Knight. Bit of an issue.**

-Finally back at the base—

"Kitty stalks silent in the moonlight." Poe said seriously to the V-for-Victory sign his little brother held up from underwater.

"Welcome home guys!" Jared grinned, chipper and cute as always. "Riikaru may have found out more about what caused Kye's memory loss, so you'd better head to her room after reporting. Hi, giant!"

Everyone spun around to see one of the giant kids waving and smiling at Jared. She was a 6-year-old girl, with brown hair in two braids that hung on either side of her neck and light brown eyes. She clambered off of Poala, then started shaking the other giant.

"Um…hello, there! What's your name?" Museika smiled up at the giant, who touched her throat and shook her head.

"Oh, I see. Come on in."

"What…?" Knight asked, rubbing his eyes. Kye set him down, as he was obviously awake now. "The girl giant woke up, but she can't speak." he explained, then strode after Musie.

The group walked down several long hallways to Rii's room. Kye and Jared and Knight asking questions all the way.

"Ostriches are allowed inside?" Knight wondered. "Does that mean I could bring a pony in here!"

"How does one join Jayhawk anyway? Is there some sort of trial?" Kye said nervously.

"Who the heck are all these people?" Jared had his head cocked to one side in an adorable way.

"Yes, no, giants were on back of random pig, elf was Oaked's student, Oaked is dead." Museika sighed as they reached the room and she opened the door.

Riikaru looked up from her drawing. The room was painted dark purple, and had drawings, maps, and charts all over the walls. Books overfilled four bookshelves. Riikaru wore the same outfit as last time.

"How many black robes do you have?" Kye pondered aloud, then looked to the open closet, which held at least eight. "…ah."

"Wow, Muse!" she exclaimed, jumping up. "You leave with three, and come back with six! Hello Knight, Dearest, and Jaxlo! He's awake, by the way."

Dearest, who was apparently the female giant, was helping the boy off of Poala (who was in the hallway cuz there was no way she'd fit in Rii's room). He had the same hair and eye color as the girl, only his hair was in a crew-cut and his eyes were afraid. He looked to be the same age as the girl. "What's going on?" he squeaked, clutching his sister.

"Ohh, I see. You guys have had a hard time, haven't you?" Rii said, looking at them sadly. She turned to the rest of the group. "Let's go report. I can explain a lot, but I don't want to have to do it twice."

-Reporting to Poe's Father, whose name is Grey—

Grey sat in his high-backed chair, with his long fingers steepled. "Ah, Museika! I have been waiting for you."

Musieka bowed her head. "Greetings, sir. Kye met with Oaked. I'll let him explain."

Kye stepped forward. "Um, Oaked was dying as soon as I got there. I forgave him before he passed, and he told me to read his will. Beyond the wall in my old room there was a large sum of money, but only half of it is mine, so um…Knight! Step forward!"

Knight did, with his mouth agape. "Are you Grey?"

"Yes I am." Grey said, seeming amused.

"It-it's an honor sir! My parents both work here, but they wouldn't let me come until I finished my magic training! Can I please join sir? Please!"

Grey was almost smiling now. "How about you tell me the story first?"

"Oh, yes sir! Oaked was also my master, and gave me half of his treasure! Me and Kye are like his prize students, and he liked us best, so that's why he gave half to me and half to him. I want to give my half to Jayhawk! Cuz y'know. It's a good cause and stuff. Can I join now?"

Grey nodded slowly. "Of course you can join. Poe, would you take Knight to the lunchroom? His parents should be there." Poe nodded, spun on his heel, and walked out. Knight ran and hugged Museika, then Kye. "Thank you! Thank you! I better see you around!" he cried, then dashed after Poe.

Grey was really smiling as he looked to Riikaru. "Now, about these giants…"

Riikaru smiled at the two kids, and started her explanation. "There are nomadic elves who live in the desert. The desert has made them hard and mean. These nomads truly hate giants, and wish to kill them all, unlike the town elves, who just want to stop fighting. Sometimes the nomads will attack Vales in vicious, cruel ways-this time, they were taking giant children, tying them to the backs of boars, and using magic to send them to a random location. According to Dearest's memory, Krug came and pushed the elves away, but not before these two were sent off to Blago Prairie. It's really awful of the nomads, but since they are so hard to find, we can't do anything to stop them."

Grey looked grim. "Are you telling me there are giant children tied to giant boars roaming around all of Erinn?"

"N-no, sir." stammered Jaxlo. "We were the only ones who got tied before Krug came. Everyone else is alright."

"So what do you two want to do?" Grey asked.

"We just want to go home." Jaxlo said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Of course. Jared, would you mind bringing them to the portal? There's one for Vales."

"No problem, sir!" Jared chirped. "Follow me, you guys! You'll be home in no time!"

Jaxlo looked to Museika and Kye, and said seriously, "Thank you so much."

"Of course." Museika smiled as they turned and left.

Grey looked to Kye. "What are you going to do after you find what caused your memory gap?"

"I may already know, sir. Riikaru-have you heard of the Vindictus Magi Curse?" Rii nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. It's a spell that causes the eyes to turn a different color, a short memory gap to appear, and for the user to think in an evil way."

"My eyes were blue before."

"Like Musie!" Rii grinned.

"…before what?" Kye asked, spinning to face Museika, who only glared at Riikaru.

"Before she went into Rabbie, stayed there for a week, and came out not needing food or water or anything." Riikaru stated matter-of-factly. Museika's glare increased.

_So she has problems too. We match…_ Kye thought, then shook his head. He barely knew her! "Um, alright. So the question is-who cast it on me?"

They all stood there pondering for a bit. Rii and Kye actually thought about the problem at hand, but Museika was off in another world… _He doesn't care! He doesn't care I don't eat! He won't look at me weird at all! He just shrugged it off! I guess weird things happen in the magical world. Or maybe he's just…different…Maybe he's just better…_

"Kye, you still haven't answered my question. What will you do after you find that out?" Grey said, butting in.

"Oh, yeah." Kye said, snapping out of his reverie, and turning to face Grey. "Sir, this venture has taught me that there is more to life than revenge, or learning. I would like to put all of my knowledge to use, for the greater good. So please…could I join Jayhawk?"

Grey didn't look surprised as he stood to give the welcoming ceremony. (Museika was disappointed, would nothing surprise that rock?) "Of course. Effective immediately, Kye Wyvernspur is a member of the Jayhawk organization. He will fight to kill all Fomors, he will fight to protect the people from danger, he will report to me. I place you under the jurisdiction of Museika, who is to teach Kye everything he needs to know about the organization, and then some."

Museika nodded, and smiled at Kye. "That means I rule you, ya punk!" "Museika! Way to ruin the ceremony!" Riikaru laughed.

"Now this is your mission too, Kye." Grey continued, eyeing the antics of the group. "Find what caused your memory loss, then report back to me. You may head off as soon as you feel ready. Dismissed."

The trio walked out of the room, closing those massive wooden doors behind them. "I'm ready now, Muse!" Kye grinned, practically jumping up and down. _I got in! I got in! My life has a purpose and I have friends and I love everything!_

"Down boy." laughed Museika. "You must be hungry, let's go to the cafeteria."

"Okay!" _Way to act like a spaz,_ he thought, but then she started laughing. _Y'know, I could keep doing this…anything to make her happy._

Riikaru walked a bit behind the group, totally staring at Kye. _I do not know if this will be good or bad…or if I should warn her…_

"What the bloody hell Kye!" Museika yelled, throwing minor fireballs at him as he literally flew around the hallways. "Hyper magicians! Good grief!"

Riikaru had to crack up._ Yeeah, I'm totally not warning her. Good luck Kye._

**Kaerru: Dun dun dun. Yes, I know Rii may never do that. She hated my last boyfriend…of course, she was right to, but that's beside the point.**

**Also…Museika has a sort of block, so Riikaru can't read her mind around what happened that week she was stuck in Rabbie. She can read it the rest of the time, but not then.**

**Poe: Again with the lack of character development! Am I just here to be an incredibly weak opponent to Kye for Museika?**

**Kaerru:…YES.**

**Poe:…**

**Kaerru: I promise to focus more on Poe and Knight! They are kinda weak! But Knight's an adorable half-elf, so it evens out (for one of 'em).**

**Poe:WHAAAAA-**

**Kaerru: Until next time! *flees***


End file.
